1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull exercise training device, particularly to one that provides multiple load forces from wind energy, inertia and magnetic resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rowing machines for pull exercise training usually have a flywheel for producing inertia resistance, a fan wheel for producing wind resistance, or a pneumatic rod for pressure resistance as a load force. However, load forces produced by different structures provide different experiences for its user, and a rowing machine normally only has one single source of load force; plus, its user cannot set up or adjust the load force for different level of training.